My Adventure In Naruto World
by XAmethystRoseXBANDIT
Summary: Himeko is an adopted girl who had her heart broken and hates the world she was in. She wished to live in the Naruto's World and by Kamis Love and Kindness, they allowed her. Gifted with 3 kekkei genkai and has Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji as her chasers, will she gave the, a chance? if she do, who will win her heart?


My Adventure In Naruto World

'' _Hi Himeko! What are you doing? '' _A cheerful voice said through my Black Iphone

" Hi Dalah, Im doing my homework. " I said,

" _You! Homework?! Himeko plus Homework….. Nope! It doesn't match! '' _The cheerful voice said with a gasp

" Dalah, It isn't funny. Just because I hate School doesn't mean that I always skip the damn work. Besides, I don't want Sato-sensei nagging at me at all times " I said, Thinking a strict looking teacher with long black hair in curls, sharp eyes, and glasses with the nagging attitude

" _Whatever, besides, Its summer. Anyway Himeko, did you know that "HE" broke up with Ichika last Friday? " _Dalah's cheery voice disappeared and turned into a bit quiet and careful tone

…

" Yeah, but I saw him at the park with Ichika yesterday… so I guess their back together…. " I said with a hint of sadness

" …_. anywaaaaaaayyyyyyyy, Wanna come with me at the Star Café tomorrow? I'll bring Moka and Umi with me tomorrow! ''_ Dalah said with cheerfulness, but im no fool, Dalah said that just to avoid me crying

" No thanks Dalah, After I finish this piece of shit, I'll be doing a lot of work in my room " Lies

" _oh…. Ok, next time then! Bye! "_

" Bye Dalah " I said as the call ended

Sigh, I looked at my big wall mirror, I saw a girl at age 12 who had upper back-length raven black hair that fades to light black to white curls in the ends, pale white skin with my face abit chubby and brown eyes.

I wore a normal black shirt that saids '' Anime Forever"

And black shorts that ends to my knees

…

Sigh, I really do have no life….

Denying a hang-out just to watch Naruto all day, Jeez…

Anyway, My name is Rakuen Himeko, an anime addicted girl who also loves gadgets. The girl I called earlier is Yu Dalah, A Chinese Girl who is cheerful and happy-go-lucky girl.

I also have two friends, Shuzen Moka who is abit up-stuck to rules and strict, Awata Umi who is the nice and kind girl.

The three are academics genius and I on the other hand is the genius when it comes to sports.

Im just a sport genius and a good drawer.

The girl named Fukuhara Ichikara is the girl who is popular for her fake blond hair and looks and her family.

She is also dating my long time crush… Akaruitsu Akira…

I don't know how I fell to him but… all I just know my love for him was strong…. And to be rejected was hurting me badly even now…

" _SASUKE! "_

" _NARUTO!"_

I wish…

" I wish I could spend my summer in Naruto… "

.

..

Poof!

.

..

Huh?

I turned around and saw a scroll….

Wait…

Scroll?

I cautiously opened the scroll and looked what was inside

" _To the one who is reading this scroll._

_It means the Gods have allowed you to enter your favorite anime show._

_But first, Nyx will be guiding and say some things to you so you will be transported to the Anime Void_

_All you have to do is say " _ "_

_Thank you "_

Huh? What's this? A prank?

…

Well, Prank or not, im gonna try this!

Maybe it's real right?

Nahhh

But I suppose it won't hurt for me to try it.

30 minutes LATeR

I was dressed in black baggy pants, black shirt and rubber shoes, I had my hair tied in a bun and neatly kept in my black shooter hat and a medical mask to muffle my voice.

I know, For a prank, I had really putted on too much effort.

I had a white backpack with my sleep wear and few clothes that I wear all the time. What? It's not like its real anyway.

I also had my White Psp, Iphone , and Ipad in my bag with their personal chargers and my album and finally a medic kit.

Sigh…

Do I really have to do this even knowing it wouldn't work?

…

Im such an idiot, but I'll try it.

I stood forward and closed all my windows, locked my door and walked to the middle of my room and said with a yell

" _Friestella Zuno Kinato Exprellistamo! "_

…

I am reaaaaalllyyyy an idiot!

There's no way t-

" Kyaahhh! " I screamed as I fell at a black hole beneath me

I fluttered my eyes open and yawn

" Yawn what a nice n-where the hell am I? " I said with my voice muffled

By the time my sleepiness fades away, I turned to my surroundings expecting my room, but instead, I saw blackness with colorful crystals floating around

" Goodie! Your now awake! " A very cheery voice said

I looked around only to see more of the blackness of this void with floating colorful glowing crystals around

" Im here " I turned my head to that voice and saw a girl in age 8 with shoulder length natural green hair that turned upwards to the ends, elf-like ears, tan-skin, big innocent gold eyes, green sparkling wings and a green sparkling dress.

No shoes that much?

Wait… wings? Elf like ears? Gold eyes? Narutal green hair?

" Where the fucking hell am I? " I yelled

" Calm down Himeko " The elf-girl _tried _to reassure me

" WHERE THE HELL AM I! " I screamed with my voice still muffled by the medical mask

Suddenly a green apple appeared out of THIN AIR and quickly flew RIGHT IN MY MOUTH

" There, now your quiet. I can now introduce myself, I am Nyx the guardian of the Anime Void and you are here cause' you have been picked by the gods as the first human to ever experience this. " The girl explained while floating in MID AIR!

It's too much for me….

….

…..

Wait- Anime void? You mean.. IT'S REAL! OH MY GOSH! YIPPEE!

" And I am here to say a few rules… One, Don't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE about this, including. Two, You can't have any powers that has anything to do with time. Three, you have to change your identity and your looks. Four, you aren't allowed to have powers that rivals to the Gods. And Finally, you are to be transferred here and sent back to your world as the summer ends "

I was fine with all of the rules except with two and five thou,

" What? Can't I have my name and looks the same or stay in the Naruto? Besides, I hate my life in the reality. "

" My, my… Im sorry but perhaps I can change few things in your appearance. Besides, you already looked good so I guess I'll change your eye color, hair length, your name and such. But you can't stay in the Anime world or else you will be obliterate as you aren't a soul from this worlds. "

Sigh….

" Okay… I guess I can live with it" Atleast I'll be able to be in Naruto!

I looked at the smilling Nyx who had now a wooden wand.

" Okay, What Anime Dimension you want to be in? " Nyx asked

" Naruto! " I yelled with a smile, not gonna be seen thou

" Okay, World 103 Coming up! " Nyx yelled and waved her wand as a hand size bright orange crystal came to them

" Naruto's Adventure is big, dangerous yet more fun so this is why it is much brighter and bigger than most thumb size crystals. So, What is your favorite hair color? "

" Well….. Black, white, Red, purple and gold " I said

" What kekkei genkai do you want? " Nyx asked

" Well…. How many kekkei genkai do I suppose to have?" I asked, I know, im pretty selfish but all humans are.

" Well, five " Nyx said while twirling her wand

Hmmmm…

Aha!

" I think I want 3 kekkei genkai.. Two body based and a chakra based Kekkei Genkai's… One is the ability of using plants and nature, and no. the second is the ability to have an angel like or devil like powers thou not much to the god thou and the last one is the chakra based which is…. Ummm…. Is to be able to heal like Karin does! " I said with a smile, and again, not gonna be seen since it is covered

Nyx thought about it and just smiled to me… too bigggg!

" Okay, though, every power has it's prices. Good luck! " Huh? That f-

" Kyaahhh! " I yelled as a black portal opened beneath me and I fell to it… _again!_

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHH! " I _screamed as I felt every fiber in my body in pain.

I can't open my eyes to see my surroundings and I can't even move.

I just screamed and screamed until I was embraced by the darkness.

" OWwwwwww! " I said as I felt my body still sore from the pain. I was awake for awhile now and im limping in this stupid forest.

" Fucking Pain " Cuss and Cuss and More Cuss

_Rustle Rustle_

I looked at my side and looked at the large bush.

I took my hand knife and carefully pushed around and saw….

_SASORI?!_

Sasori laid in the ground all bloody and wounded and I think he hasn't made himself a puppet and is still in… age 15 I think?

Anyway, He is one of my favorite characters and I just can't leave him wounded!

" hang on! " I said as I drag the body to the nearby cave and layed him in a rock which is perfecty smooth and straight.

I pulled out a small white box with a red cross on it from my bag which was on the side and opened it.

I took care of sasori's wound by healing him with my chakra which I knew and it was SOOOO COOOL!

And I wiped the blood off and added the small wounds that were left with anti septic and wipe them off with water.

I checked his temperature and found that he was having a fever so I putted on a wet cloth on his forehead and gone out to find some foods.

I found berries and fruits which were few of apples and grapes.

I also filled my water bottle with the fresh water from the river and took a small bath, luckily I have my cloths.

I change myself in a small white shirt, black shorts just above my knees and black shoes.

I combed my hair and kept my hat on and gone back to the cave and found that Sasori is still asleep.

" Hmmm…. He needs to recover quickly sooooo…. I think… NO! I j- what the? Why is he heating up s- POISON! Now that's why he isn't healing very fast! It must been injected in him so all I can do is… gomen Sasori but I must do this to keep you alive! "

I leaned down to him and kissed him softly as I send _LOTS _of my chakra to him.

Yet, even this, can make me feel red…

Who wouldn't blush when you kissed a guy? Thou he might kill me later.

I still have my lips on him and stood up as I went to my bag and played my Iphone, no wifi so I can't use my facebook so all I can do is… use my games.

I got tired and placed my phone in my bag and slowly started to drift off to sleep

I suppose im dead now, Fuck that Grandma Chiyo for poisoning me!

I'll K-wait, where am i? Im still alive?

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, damn, this poison must be strong.

I looked around and saw a bag, a large leaf with a bunch of fruits and berries, and a person.

I stood up and felt something warm on my lips..

_Chakra? H-Oh… how interesting, huh… _

I looked at the person and found it was a girl who had long black hair that fades to white curls in the end, porcelain skin with high cheekbones and full pink lips that was slightly opening. She wore a white shirt and black shorts that ends to her knees and weird black shoes.

Yet, even for a little girl, she sure does have talents to heal me with just getting rid of the poison by her chakra from her lips.

Heh,

Interesting….. I may just give her a little gift then

" Nhh…" I felt my smirk widened as the little girl starting to wake up, good timing

" Good afternoon little Girl, but I think I need to go now and I'll give you a '_little' _gift for treating me " I said as I leaned in to her and gave her a soft kissed, It felt good, it's warm…

" _I sensed a chakra signitures! Two of them! " _ Che, ruining the moment. I'll kill those Leaf nin.

I leaned back and I felt a small disappointment as I no longer feel any warmth.

I smirked at the Little Girl as her face was red as the tomato and it was funny to watch with her innocent Golden eyes.

" I'll be going then Little Girl, But… What's your name? " I asked as I stood up at her.

I narrowed my eyes as she felt unsure but then changed into a realization and a smile creeped into her beautiful face as she say's to me, " Yohime, Mukami Yohime dano, Sasori"

I was surprised but hid it and just smiled at her as I said, " Then see you later, YO-HI-ME " I chuckled lowly as she blushed even more harder as I said her name to tease her.

I then muttered 'See ya Little Girl' as I shunshin out of here…

"_DAMN! The stronger chakra disappeared! Asuma follow that to 3'oclock to the west "_

" _Hai taichou! Kurenai let's go!"_

Hn…. I guess im outta here, but we will see again, _Yohime_…


End file.
